The Reunion
The Reuion is the 39th episode of the show, Brandon10 Plot While training in his lab as Ro-Warasaur, Brandon 10 gets and unexpected knock at his door. It turns out that it is a bunch of people aking if the "reuion" was here. Brandon is then talking to the people saying that they must be at the wrong place until a big person from the group tells him his name. It is reveled that the people are releated to Brandon and that it was a family reuion. Brandon then asks why he doesn't know them and he says that they are reletives from a side he don't know. Brandon then makes a deal that they can stay for a while unless goes wrong. They accept the deal but ask for food and games. Brandon goes to get the stuff and transfroms into XLR8 and the reuion is set up. So far everything works out untill someone eats a snack and pukes goo on the floor. Brandon then freaks out and transfroms into Benmummy. Benmummy then grabs everyone in his banadage range and questions them. Brandon then finds out that they are all aliens and have mistaken him as one of their family members, however Brandon hasn't informed them . . . yet. Eventually the reuion aliens show their form and travel around the house feeling uncomeable. They then ask for shelter here and Brandon asks why. They reply saying that they need another home because they need it. Brandon says no but they said they already made themselves comformble and the sence goes to a alien making a hole in the ceiling and crawiling through it. Brandon becomes speechless as he watches in terror. Brandon tells them that they aren't his family and that he must be mistaken but they still belive they are related. Soon lights flash on outside and the aliens scream and crawl for cover. Brandon stands there with confusion and then the door busts down. There in the doorway is a man shaped suit with flashing red eyes. Brandon asks to know who he is and the armored alien replies saying he is the owner of the Slugopods race's planet and he came to aduct them for not making their debts. Brandon tells him that there shouldn't be depts for planets but the armored alien disargees and attacks Brandon with a heat beam. He misses and it hit the floor reveling one of the aliens from hiding. The Planet Owner walks toward peparing his capture net. Brandon scolls through his alien forms and plans to transfrom into Ro-Warasaur but he finds a transfromation better and transfroms. The Armored Alien appears near the hole and is about to thrown his net when a green energy blast hits his side. He gets up and finds Upchuck eating and puking objects at him but he defends himself with energy sheilds. Upchuck is then captured in an energy net but makes a hole in it using his puke. Upchuck then eats a chair and it knocks him to the floor. Upchuck turns back into Brandon and he helps instruct them how to escape. Only a few gotten away but a couple were left when the Armored Planet Owner Alien awakened. Brandon tried to transfrom but it needed recharging. The Amored Alien then targets Brandon since he is in his human form but one of the aliens defends him. The Armored Alien pushes him out of the way since he is even weaker than Brandon but the Slugopod transfroms into a giant buff slugopod and defeats the Armored Alien saying that when they return they are going to find his boss and fire him from threatening their planet and their friends. The Slugopod then transfroms back and the slugopods returns home with the defeated Planet Owner. Brandon then looks back at his home and transfroms into XLR8 once more to clean the place up. When he is done, the house is spotless and Brandon decides not to have any more reuions especially for slug aliens. Characters *Brandon 10 *Reuion Aliens Aliens Used *Ro-Warasaur *XLR8(x2) *Benmummy *Upchuck(1st Apperance) Villains *Armored Alien/Planet Owner Trivia *The name is similar to The Visitor(Ben 10 Episode) Category:Brandon 10 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Season 3 Episodes Category:Season Finales